


sermones in balnea

by Dannilovesangst, Soleera



Series: A senator et eius servi [9]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannilovesangst/pseuds/Dannilovesangst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleera/pseuds/Soleera
Summary: In the aftermath of the Serene Emperor sentencing members of his own family to judicial slavery (events covered in 'In iure' by author Imperial_Dragon), a pair of senators relax and chat in a private bathhouse.
Relationships: Marcus Aemilius Flavianus/Julian (2770 ab urbe condita)
Series: A senator et eius servi [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970992
Kudos: 14
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	sermones in balnea

_Friday 24th November 2770_

Senator Marcus Aemilius Flavianus sighed blissfully as his concubinus and body slave, Julian, got to work on massaging the stiff muscles in his back. It had been an interesting couple of days in the city of Rome, that was for sure…

“I can't say the kids didn't deserve it, at least most of them, but I'm a bit stunned the Emperor went so far. I mean, selling his own cousins into slavery?!? I know it's only for five years, but it's still a big decision to make.”

Senator Appius Granius Cato snorted from where he was laying on another padded massage table, being attended by one of Marcus’ other slave boys. They were in Marcus’ private bathhouse, away from the hoards that would be crowded in all the public baths at present. 

“I'm not really surprised. It was just a matter of time before he had to do something. I know from a very reliable source it wasn't their first blunder, and it wouldn't have been their last. I'm just glad Sextus is in the legions. I don't know what I would have done, if he was with those stupid kids.”

Marcus winced at that thought.

“One of my nephews was involved. My brother’s eldest. Him and his family, from what I understand, aren’t taking it well. I rang this morning to check up on them after the news of what's happened to those kids went public. His secretary informed me he wasn’t taking any calls or visitors, but also told me on the quiet the whole family is leaving Italia for a while. He didn’t say where they were going.”

"That's…" Appius lifted an eyebrow before he frowned. "A rather exaggerated reaction. I can understand it, but it looks like they are fleeing."

Marcus snorted.

“Funny, but I had the exact same thought.” Marcus’ voice was dry, before he sighed. “Then again, my sister-in-law does have mental health problems. Seeing Suetonius has manged to get himself sentenced to a term of slavery, my brother may have decided to take her somewhere quieter and hope it improves her health.” 

Marcus shrugged. Appius snorted. 

"Regardless where your brother takes his wife, she will follow the news about her child." Appius groaned. "He will achieve nothing with his leaving, except that people will think he is a coward, running away from his problems. Especially since all the other families of those involved have stayed in the city and just endured everything."

Marcus sighed.

“He was always one to run away from his problems, rather than face them. Even when we were kids. And being the youngest, our parents indulged him more than they should have. I would even say he was a bit of a spoilt brat.” Marcus rolled his eyes. “His son was even worse. I can’t say this turn of events won’t do Suetonius a lot of good. He always ran rings around both his parents and didn’t have an ounce of respect for anyone. But I still feel sorry for them. For all the parents of these kids.”

“I agree. Except the father of this Licinus. Poor kid. How can a father cast his own child out like that? Bloody idiot. I’m not even surprised his wife divorced him straight away. I bet he didn't see it coming.”

Marcus sighed again.

“I just don't understand how anyone could treat a member of their own flesh and blood like that. Even though I think my nephew got what was coming to him and it will do him good, I wouldn’t disown him or pretend not to be related. Or hesitate to welcome him back into the family once his sentence is finished. Though for once, I'm grateful Quintus is so bookish. He's the same age as his cousin, but would rather compose poetry and attend lectures then go out and cause trouble.”

“I’m really the wrong person to ask that question: I only have one child and nothing he could do would bring me to the conclusion that cutting all ties with him would be the best way to deal with his wrongdoings.” Appius stopped for a moment and added only seconds later: “I take that back. If he murders somebody or becomes a traitor, I would cut all ties. But I don’t think Sextus would ever be in danger of doing something so stupid.” 

“And he respects you, so I don’t think you need worry about him doing something like that. Suetonius has never respected anyone but Suetonius. The rows he would get into with Marcia when they were young and she tried to order him around and he ignored her…”

Marcus shook his head.

“I know Marcia was very bossy towards all her cousins and even her own brothers, but Suetonius was a law unto himself. But I think Licinus will be okay. All the buyers of those kids have been vetted by Imperial Security after all. Though I am wondering how belonging to Drusus Varius Metellus will go for that Julianus. Mind you, I think a few paddlings would do the boy a world of good.”

Appius snorted again, mixed with laughter.

“I think that would be said about all of them. And Metellus is a harsh master, but fair. The boy will learn quickly that angering him will be rather unwise. Now Poppaea, though...Being sold to a Vestal?”

He laughed harder. Marcus grinned himself.

“No sex for the next five years is it's own punishment for her. Her exploits are varied and well known. At least, no sex with males. Who knows what those women do behind closed doors.”

Appius cackled.

“They will never tell, that's for sure. They love their secrets!”

Marcus nodded, looking thoughtful.

“I was in there during the coup, you know. I led the rescue party to find Aulus. Not that I saw much on our way through the place. I know they deal with wills, major contracts and foreign treaties as well as their religious responsibilities, but that’s it. Regarding anything else, those women are more closed mouthed then a mute spider. Terrible analogy I know, but I can’t be bothered to think up something better right now.”

Appius was still snickering.

“I know you were. I was quite happy to stay out of that one. Let's hope what goes on there isn't so frivolous like half the men in the Empire suspect. Now, since we are talking about mute...your boy here is rather silent.” Appius looked over his shoulder at the dark-haired boy massaging him, openly eyeing him from head to toe. “And fully clothed. A little bit odd, considering Julian doesn't wear more than a towel.”

The slave acted like he hadn't heard anything, continuing as he was. Marcus raised an eyebrow.

“He hasn't been asked a question, so there's no need for him to talk.”

“True. But he is so silent, I can hardly even hear him breath. For one moment, I thought there was something wrong with my hearing. And I'm not that old.”

“You sure about that? You've got grey hair.”

Appius levelled a displeased look at Marcus.

“If you don't want to tell me, just say so. Keep the deflecting and the pretty words for the senate. Or do you miss the debates so much you practise them now on me?”

Marcus sighed as he rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I should have known it wouldn't work on you. Mars came from a not-so-nice situation before I had him, and prefers to keep his clothes on. I don't see any harm in allowing it; he's obedient and well behaved. As for how quiet he is...side effect of the same situation.”

Appius frowned in sudden deep concern, looking at Mars again.

“You mean his former owner was abusive? Like Cupido's? You told me he wasn’t in good shape when you acquired him all those years ago.”

Mars kept his head down, concentrating on kneading the muscles in Appius's back. Marcus spoke mildly.

“A bit worse, actually. Quite a bit worse. Mars ran away from him to seek shelter at my lararium.”

“Some people should be forbidden to have slaves. Really, what a waste. He’s pretty enough to be a pleasure-slave.” Appius grumbled while shaking his head.

Appius gave Mars another long look. Marcus frowned, levelling a gaze at his friend.

“He's not available, Appius. Not for anything. Not even for a close friend.”

“I wasn't asking.” Appius answered, not even bothering with hiding his eye-roll. “Believe it or not, I do have enough sense not to force a slave who has been through an unfortunate situation.”

He thought for a moment, before speaking to Mars directly. “A compliment to your courage, boy. Not many have the will, to stand up, after they have been beaten down.”

Keeping his head bowed, the slave spoke softly, his voice raspy.

“Th-thank you, Sir.”

Appius gazed at Mars for a while longer, before seeming to remember his friend. Looking back at Marcus, he grinned. 

“At least with the trials you are out of the news now. Except maybe from _Ornatus_. They just live for gossip.”

“We can thank Cupido for that one. I told him to deal with the press. His idea of dealing was to flood them with so many outlandish rumours and speculations, they've got enough material for years.”

The grin Appius gave him now was impish. He'd clearly had fun with the whole situation.

“I don’t know. I thought the bit about the camel racing in Greece was rather creative. Not sure how it relates to any of the rest of it, but it made an amusing read. Maybe you should have told him specifically how to deal with them if it worries you. He's smart, that one, and cheeky on top.”

“It got a bit much when they sent slave reporters to harass my slaves when they were in the market or running errands. I’d had enough.”

The grin disappeared from Appius' face and he scowled in understanding.

“Yes. That really is too much. The press doesn't know any boundaries nowadays.”

“They do not. I was done with them all. That's the reason I'm taking time off from the Senate, Appius. Too many media vultures hovering around. At least now one can hope the heat is off me.”

“Yes, that would be preferable. I could use your voice of reason in the senate.” Appius moaned pitifully as he spoke. “The bickering gets worse with every passing day. Or maybe I just have less patience.”

“The trick, my friend, is to treat everyone else like toddlers, while making them think they're the most important and the smartest person in the room. Works a charm.”

Appius groaned long and loud, his voice muffled from being buried in the padding of the bench.

“The only toddlers I want to deal with are Cinna's kids. And _they_ are more well behaved then the so-called adults around us.”

Marcus sighed wearily. What Appius said was too true.

“Hopefully, the younger generation will be better when they take over. Especially after recent events. Might make a few people think things through before acting in the future. More than one Senator and patrician has just had their child sentenced to a term of judicial slavery. That has to have an effect. Both on the parents and the child.”

“One can hope.” For the third time, Appius looked at Mars, frowning again before looking back at Marcus. “Forgive me, but I have to ask what happened to the boy and why SIPAS hadn't intervened. I give a lot of money to them, and if it's vanishing in some greedy idiots pockets instead of being used for what I've donated it for...”

Marcus scowled heavily.

“Oh, they 'investigated'. Found nothing. They were going to send the boy back. Fortunately, I know several people in the courts who owed me a favour.”

Marcus sighed, deflating as he remembered the drama surrounding it all.

“Didn't help he was mute and illiterate when he came to me.”

Appius abruptly turned to stare at him.

“Illiterate too? What dumb son of a cow doesn't teach his slaves to read and write?” He asked, obviously angry at hearing this.

Marcus just sighed again. He was too tired to deal with an Appius Granius Cato Tantrum right now.

“I'm his fourth owner according to his records, so apparently a few people.”

Mercifully, Appius stopped his cursing before it could get worse - Marcus knew from experience his friend could get quite creative in insulting people - and just shook his head.

“Barbarians, all of them. Your poor...what did you say his name was?”

“Mars.”

Appius nodded.

“Fitting, considering he had enough strength to run to your lararium, and was sensible enough to not attack his former owners.”

Mars' hands faltered momentarily in their ministrations, but he quickly recovered. His hands worked their way down past Appius' buttocks to his legs, firm and sure of what they were doing. Marcus smiled tightly.

“He is sensible. And smart, and obedient. Overall a very good boy.”

“With very talented hands.” Appius mumbled in agreement. “You made a good choice in keeping him.”

“He made the choice to stay with me, Appius. I'm glad he did. He's an excellent house slave, and gives a very nice massage.”

“So I have found out. How is your Julian settling in?”

Marcus grinned broadly at the question.

“Well, I think. Julian?”

“Yes, _Dominus_?”

“You are settling in alright, aren't you?”

“I am, _Dominus_.”

Appius grinned in amusement.

“He sounds like Cupido, with all that Dominus business.” He gave the boy a considerate look. "He's looking good. Has he put on some weight?”

"He has. Thank goodness. He was too skinny before. They never feed them enough at the markets." Marcus grumbled. Appius rolled his eyes in agreement.

“Feeding them more then the absolute minimum costs money. Idiots. I see you made some modifications to his body. Not my preference, but it suits him."

Due to the towel Julian was wearing, only the boy’s pierced nipples and the gold bar through his navel were visible. Neither his genital piercings or the tattoo on his hip could be seen. His cock was also hidden underneath the towel. While Marcus loved the lack of a foreskin, he knew it was unusual, and had no desire to show Julian off completely naked to anyone.

Not even Appius.

“He's such a good boy. Didn't protest once. Though do you know the idiotic surgeon wasn't going to give him anything for the pain?”

Marcus was still angry about this. Though it had been initially for the circumcision, it had helped keep his boy calm for the piercings and then the tattoo. And then he’d barely moved for almost a week, the drugs had knocked him so bad. 

Marcus didn’t know what event to be angrier over. Which reminded him. He needed to make an appointment to take Julian to see a medicus about the drug reaction. Preferably before Saturnalia.

“Well, he wouldn't have forgotten about it, if it would have been your body.” Appius pointed out, while sighing unhappily about it. “Sometimes people ignore that not every owner likes his slaves writhing and screaming in pain. I'm assuming the three piercings I can see aren't the only ones?”

Appius gave Marcus that impish smile again, glancing at the towel wrapped around the young slave's waist. Marcus rolled his eyes.

“You know me too well. No. They're not the only ones. He also has an ownership tattoo on his hip.”

“Each to their own.” Appius grinned. “At least you are happy again. Maybe you can help me in the next few months to find a new secretary. Now that your life is going to be a little bit less shaken by catastrophes. Sidonius has nearly his peculium together enough to purchase himself and move to Perusia.”

“Good on him. I'll keep an ear open, but good secretaries are hard to find.”

“I know that.” Appius grumbled. “Hence why I begin my search now, almost a year before I will need one. Hopefully I find someone by then, or I will need to make my own notes.”

Marcus sniggered at the thought of a senator taking his own notes. You got into the senate by having money to begin with, and no senator he knew would be caught dead without a secretary to take notes. Even if they merely hired someone for the occasion.

Appius moved up into a sitting position, watching as the slave who’d been massaging him took a step back and assumed an at-attention pose nearby. Sitting up fully, Appius’ erection was very obvious, but he managed to ignore it.

“Enough of that. I think a dip in the pool would be good now.”

Marcus eyed his friend's problem with amusement, still sniggering. Appius really needed to find himself a concubine.

“You wouldn't hire someone as secretary? Julian can take care of that if you like.”

“I need to be able to trust my secretary with all of my secrets. You can't guarantee this if you use a slave who is owned by a company. A free secretary has even less reason to be loyal.” Appius answered, before looking at Julian, also standing at attention near Marcus. “Well, if you offer his mouth so generously, I wouldn't say no.”

Marcus snapped his fingers at Julian. His boy immediately hurried over to kneel in front of Appius, taking the man's cock in his mouth without further prompting.

“There is that. I'm hoping Cupido will stay on once he has his freedom. He knows my affairs better than I do. Mars. While Julian is taking care of the results of my friend's inability to stop ogling you, you can massage my legs.”

The slave immediately moved to do as ordered. Tearing his eyes away from the older slave, Appius gazed down at Julian.

“Go on, boy. And I don't mind if you use your hands this time. It's your choice.”

Hands snaking up immediately to wrap around the base of Appius’ cock and massage his balls, Julian got to work, bobbing his head up and down. Marcus watched with enjoyment from where he was still laying down. Seeing how little time it took Appius to be rock hard, he rolled his eyes.

“You need to get yourself some personal company, my friend. A concubinus or concubina would do you a world of good. You're welcome to pick someone from one of the estates if you’d like. I'll give you a good price, but you'll have to train them.”

Appius rolled his eyes, gently carding his fingers through Julian's hair.

“I better make sure I keep you away from Cinna. Otherwise you two will team up against me.”

“You need company, my friend. Otherwise you'll become a crabby and antisocial old man.”

Appius just snorted. While obviously enjoying what Julian was doing, he continued sneaking glances at Mars as he massaged his Master’s legs.

“I don't think I'm in any danger in this regard.”

Marcus rolled his eyes.

“Says the man who can't take his eyes off my boys. Mars isn't for sale either, Appius.”

The other man said nothing in return. Hand stilling on Julian's head, his hips thrust up as he came with a groan down the slave's throat. Julian swallowed it all, before cleaning his cock with his tongue. Appius was quiet for some moments before answering Marcus.

“So you told me. But as you put it, I can ogle him. No harm done, right?”

Marcus glanced at the boy in question, before frowning.

“I suppose not. He is very attractive. Several people have commented on him when he went to the public baths with me.”

“Rightfully so, my friend. Rightfully so. But, even if he isn't for sale, will you give me his age?”

Looking down as Julian gave his cock one last kiss and pulled off, Appius patted him on the head, giving him a satisfied smile.

“Well done, boy. Go back to your Master.”

“He's twenty-eight.”

Marcus nodded at Mars.

“Good boy. You can go back to massaging my friend now, unless he wants to go and freeze his balls off. I'm quite happy here.”

Appius laughed.

“I am going to make use of your pool. I think my balls can easily deal with a little bit of cold water, but thanks for your concern.”

“Mars can go with you to hold your towel. I’ll join you presently. Just make sure you don't drown from staring at him when you should be concentrating on swimming.”

Marcus smirked at his own wit. Appius rolled his eyes and snorted, before looking at the slave in question.

“Come boy.”

Marcus rolled his eyes in return as Appius headed out to the frigidarium without commenting on his last sentence. Mars hurried after him, clean towel already in hand for when it was wanted.

“He needs a bedslave, the idiotic fool. Still, I understand the reluctance. I was fortunate in that regard. Julian. Massage my cock.”

**Author's Note:**

> sermones in balnea - conversations in the bathhouse.


End file.
